


Listen to the Heartbeat

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: One night, Theo gets woken by Liam tapping on the window to his truck.





	Listen to the Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Not you, again...”
> 
> Title from Haux’s song ‘Heartbeat.’

Theo’s almost asleep when the tapping starts on his window. He jolts uptight, heart racing in his chest as he glares at the police officer that’s waiting for him to get up. “Yeah yeah, I’m going.” He snaps, waving the man off as he crawls over the center console and slips into the driver’s seat. “Such a jackass.” He mutters under his breath as he starts the ignition, grateful for the flow of heat through his car. It’s not quite enough to shake the chill from his bones, but it’s a start. He backs out of the space he’s parked in and cranks up the heat, hoping by the time he reaches a new destination it will have chased away the cold. It won’t last, it never does now that winter has arrived, but it’s the best he can do.

He takes his time driving around town, knowing that the police are on the lookout for him. They always are. It’s why he can’t get more than a few hours of rest each night before he’s asked to move his truck. His gaze drifts to the near empty gas tank and he grimaces, pulling off the main road and heading into the preserve. He knows the most recent patrol has driven past by the time, so he has a couple of hours before another officer is due to pass by and wake him. He hides his truck between the trees as best as he can off the main path, grateful for the still quiet of the preserve. Truthfully, this is one of his favorite and least favorite places to sleep. It’s peaceful to drift off, but when he wakes alone...there’s no life to drive away the lingering image of Tara that haunts him. Cutting the engine, he pockets his keys and crawls back into the seat where his thinning blanket is still laid out. He curls into the space he left behind, tugging his hood up over his head as he huddles beneath the blanket. Despite the residual warmth from his truck, he knows it will be gone in a matter of minutes. He screws his eyes shut and wills himself to sleep, hoping that the next few hours will pass by slowly and leave his body believing he’s actually well rested for once.

The knock is unexpected. He knows he hasn’t been asleep for long, just barely on the edge. It’s too soft to be the knock of a cop and he sighs, counting to three before he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Not you again...” he grumbles, knowing that the blue-eyed beta can hear him just fine. He scrubs a hand over his face and unlocks the door, pulling his legs up underneath himself so Liam can climb inside. “Third time this week, little wolf.” He says as Liam shuts the door and looks at him. “Starting to think you might be stalking me.”

“In your dreams.” Liam huffs. Theo doesn’t have the heart to tell him that his dreams are less than pleasant. “It’s cold tonight.” He says, glancing down at the blanket covering Theo’s lap. “Supposed to be one of the coldest nights on record this year.”

“Look at you, paying attention to the weather forecasts. Good for you, pup.” Theo smirks. Liam rolls his eyes in response and crosses his arms, huffing again. It’s adorable to watch him pout. He lifts an eyebrow as Liam kicks off his shoes and worms his way under his blanket, tugging it so Theo has no choice but to share if he wants his blanket to survive. “You dick.” He rolls his eyes. “What are you even doing out here? You’ve got a house.” He reminds. He wants to add that Liam doesn’t even like him, but he’s starting to wonder if that’s entirely true.

The thing is, Theo knows that he’s Liam’s anchor. He’s known that since the incidents with the hunters a couple of months back, from restraining Liam from killing and making the biggest mistake of his life. Out of everyone in the pack, Liam was the only one to go out of his way to check on Theo. He kept in touch after Monroe disappeared and the hunters disbanded, scattering in the wind. Theo’s spent too many nights up texting the other boy, listening to him complain about school or Mason. He really can’t say that Liam barely tolerates him when all evidence suggests otherwise. It still doesn’t explain why he’s here at midnight. “Don’t you have school in the morning?” He says, leaning back against his pillow. He stretches his legs back out and puts them in Liam’s lap, silently daring the beta to complain. He’s surprised when Liam lays his arms down on Theo’s legs instead and makes himself more comfortable.

“It’s a teacher workday tomorrow.” Liam tells him. “I was coming over to make sure you hadn’t frozen to death since you’re a stubborn asshole.” He adds, glancing over to meet Theo’s surprised gaze. “I was serious about the guest bed in my house. I wasn’t offering it out of pity.”

“I know.” Theo says softly. He does. Liam’s offer was completely sincere. Theo had accused him of pitying him and Liam had nearly broken his jaw for the insinuation. Their relationship, whatever it may be, is constantly surprising him. Liam cares and, for the life of him, Theo can’t understand why.

“So you won’t come home with me?” Liam asks. Theo shakes his head, glancing away as the beta’s face falls. “Figured as much.” Sighing softly, Liam shuffled sideways and settles down between Theo and the back of the seat. He lays his head on the pillow and lifts an eyebrow up at Theo, nostrils flaring. “What? I’m not going anywhere. Are you going to lay down or not?”

“You’re ridiculous.” Theo says, turning on his side. He doesn’t really want to face Liam as he sleeps but he equally doesn’t want to fall flat on his face in the middle of his night. Facing an explosive werewolf seems like the better choice. “Here, move.” He says, grabbing Liam’s shoulder. He moves them both around until Liam’s head is against his shoulder, his leg is caught between Liam’s, and they each have an arm around each other. Theo’s whole body is tense at first, but Liam’s steady heartbeat against his chest is soothing.

“Relax.” Liam says, burying his cold nose against the exposed skin where Theo’s shirt and hoodie have pulled down. He hisses in annoyance and tightens his hold on the other boy, rolling his eyes as Liam smirks against him. “I’m staying.” Liam tells him softly, his fingers lightly rubbing into Theo’s side. “Every night that you sleep in this truck. I’ll be right here beside you.”

“Why?” Theo asks, his body going stiff again.

“Because, you idiot, I care about you.” Liam murmurs. “Now stop talking. We’re going to sleep now, okay?”

“And when the cops come and wake us up?” Theo asks, exhaling slowly as he closes his eyes. It’s hard to fight against the warmth radiating from Liam, pulling him closer to sleep.

“Then I’ll drive us to another place to sleep for a while. Every night until you finally agree to come live with me. I’m stubborn like that.” Liam says, his fingers slipping under Theo’s shirt and rubbing soothing circles into his skin.

“No chance in hell you’re driving my truck, pup.” Theo chuckles softly. Liam hums in agreement and, two heartbeats later, they’re both asleep.


End file.
